I Live In A Cardboard Box
by toolinyourshed
Summary: The story that changes everything. A story that shows giving up is never the answer. Watch as she ends her life and begins anew in the Naruto Universe. Enter the demon host The Tiger Setsuna master of wind and blood. Yaoi. Yuri. NaruSasu.


**I Live In a Cardboard Box**

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Naruto or any connected character, setting or plot or else I'd be filthy rich and bragging about it on the internet.

**Warnings:** Future yaoi and Yuri pairings. These include Naru/Sasu, and many others I haven't figured out yet. If you have an idea of who you would like to be paired write in a review and I will add it in. Set a short time after the Chunnin exams. I'm sorry if I butchered the Japanese language while writing this.

**AN/:** I welcome constructive criticism and love my readers deeply. I added my music taste into the plot hope you guys don't mind.

Chapter 1: Kakashi Unveiled and the New Kunoichi

She walked the longest route from the bus stop to the hell hole she was supposed to call home. Her name is Angela Sosa a simple name for the wreck of the family, the ten dollar throw away. Black book-bag swung over her shoulder she walked down the noisy Los Angeles street to the shitty apartment building she was bound to by law. Never looking anywhere but front, blank eyes and stoic demeanor.

This day was different somehow it was too quiet at the gate, and then she knew something was wrong. "Hey, loner!" The voice of the jackass crashed down on her ears making her stop in her tracks. She didn't answer. "I'm talking to you bitch." Then he said the word that made her turn around. No one gets away with calling her that.

"Oh look guys, she answers to that." She looked up at them all, killing intent visible in her eyes to anyone with a brain. "What the hell do you want, Joshua?" She says annoyance gritting at her throat. "Oh, nothing just showing you that trash (he motioned to her) should stay in its place." As he said this all of his minions rushed at her. "STOP!" She yelled loudly and all of them stopped in their tracks. "What? You're afraid?" He said this with a menacing smile. "No, not really I just needed this, (takes out her cd player and tunes it to "Thank You For The Venom" by My Chemical Romance) now take your best shot." She said not a hint of fear audible in her voice. This angered them all and they rushed. She sang every word and head banged as she danced fought her way through their limbs. Delivering immediate blows to the face with clenched fists and a manic smile. Five guys were on the floor clutching almost every part of their body as she still sang to the music. "Now it's your turn." She said a creepy sadistic smile playing on her features as she quickly latched onto the metal chain hanging from her torn jeans and forcing it around said jackass's throat. He struggled violently against her. "Trying to hit me will only make me tighten the hold, idiot." She said as his face grew pale.

"That's enough Ms. Sosa, you are under arrest now let him go. We can do this the easy way or the hard way it's your choice." Officer, Johnson spoke to her back and she tensed. She promised herself she would never step foot in jail again. "You're right I'm going to do this the easy way, Mr. J, she fetched her switchblade from her pant pocket as she let go of the idiot and he collapsed, putting the knife to her throat. Looking more at peace than ever she slashed her throat right across and smiled one last time as blood colored her vision and every thought left as blackness became her.

The officer stood there unable to comprehend what just happened out of shock. "LANES! Get over here quick and call the paramedics." He yelled and looked at the limp body of the young girl he had been sent to arrest. The stench of blood invaded his nose and sadness gripped him as he stared in horror at the body. She was only 18.

People had gathered outside already some whispering and other staring in shock and horror shielding their children's eyes. A young dark skinned woman around her 20's came out to see what the commotion was about. "Angela?" She asked as she stared at it not a hint of sadness in her voice just familiarity. "Ma'am are you related to the young lady?" The officer asked tentatively. "Yes, I'm her sister, well half sister. What a mess. I knew she was disturbed but still she shouldn't have done that here." The officer looked at the woman in shock and dislike. Her younger sister had just died and not a tear was shed. No one cared. Not one person.

'I feel so weird. It's like I'm floating but it doesn't hurt.' She grips her neck and starts to hear a humming as everything spins and then the humming turns into voices. 'Another language?'

Then she feels air on her skin and the falling commences. The ground is hard and grassy. She opens her eyes and the light annoys her before she stands up and faces her surroundings coming into focus. "Oh my fucking god, okay I must be on acid, you guys are not real." Was the first thing that came out of my mouth as I stared at the lifelike faces of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, not to mention the infamous copy ninja; Hatake Kakashi.

They stared at me for a minute before they took their fighting stances and launched themselves at me. "What the hell?!" As a defense mechanism she dived and realized she still had her things with her including her lifeline (CD player), so she turned it on and the fighting began. Something she would never forget. Sakura was easy to disarm her whole stance was wrong and she landed on the grass with a thump. She head banged to "Welcome to The Jungle" by Gun's N' Roses and closed her eyes as she fought through every curve and limb thrown at her distinguishing Sasuke's style and landing a roundhouse kick to his gut. Naruto came at her along with the clones smiling his fox grin and fighting with his all. She twisted his arm behind his back and pushed him roughly to the floor next to the shocked Uchiha. She laughed as she felt the copy nin take her on. 'Kakashi, I'm sorry but you've met your maker.' She thought as she grabbed her chain quickly, bound his throat and shielded his Sharingan eye before he could activate the Mangekyo.

She shut off the music. "Now, will anyone tell me what the hell is going on?" She asked forgetting they only spoke Japanese. They all blankly stared at her and then it hit her. "Naruto-san, Konoha?" She tried to make him understand as she pointed wildly at the training grounds of team 7. He nodded yes seeming to understand her. "Gondaime Hokage-sama Tsunade." I tried my best at Japanese without butchering the language pointing at the Hokage tower and releasing them all as I walked towards that direction. They looked at her confused but followed.

"Kakashi-sensei who do you think she is?" Asked a very flustered looking Sakura as she continued walking behind the strange looking girl. She wore strange pants a shirt that looked painted in blood with strange writing in it. Dark skin and short dark hair, brown eyes and a strange looking device in her hands.

"I have no idea, Sakura but it is better for now if we take her to the Hokage. But I don't believe she's from anywhere in the Fire Country the way she spoke was unlike any language I've ever heard." Kakashi stated to his pupils. "She does have a highly skilled degree of Tai-jutsu on her none but Might Gai had ever managed to catch up to me." He stated a puzzled expression in his uncovered eye. "How did she know my name Kakashi-sensei?" Asked an equally puzzled Naruto. 'And why would anyone grant me the respect she did?' He thought.

"Hn. She's probably a spy." Spoke the annoyed Uchiha heir. "I don't think so, if she was why would she be heading towards the Hokage tower with a team of shinobi watching her every step and release us?" The question hung in the air as they stopped at the gate to the Hokage Tower. "Hatake, Kakashi requesting an urgent meeting with the Hokage." He stated and all of them were let in earning strange looks from fellow shinobi because of the weird girl. "Shizune-san will you inform Hokage-sama of our request immediately?" Asked Kakashi.

After a short while they were summoned into Tsunade's office. "Okay, Kakashi what is this about?" Asked a very tired looking blonde busty woman. "We ran into a slight problem while training and here she is." He said to the Hokage as he motioned for the strange girl to present herself. She bowed and stated her equally stranger name. "Sosa Angela." Everyone looked from the Hokage to the strange girl. "Okay would anyone mind telling me what this means or what I am supposed to do?" The blonde woman asked annoyed but flattered at the introduction.

"She seems to not be able to speak the language and we can't understand a word she says." Spoke Kakashi at last. "Well if that is the only problem then, I have the solution. The Hokage rose from her seat and faced the young girl performing an elaborate nin-jutsu while amazingly the girl did nothing against her almost as if she trusted her. Pressing her index finger against her own lips and then against the girls she released the chakra to ignite the jutsu. "Speak." Said the Hokage.

"First of all what the hell am I doing here, I'm supposed to be dead." The girl's voice sounded annoyed and she gasped as she realized she'd spoken Japanese. "What do you mean, dead?" Inquired Tsunade. "I mean as in gone, poof… I killed myself Tsunade-sama." She said and this shocked everyone. To emphasize her point she signaled towards her severely scarred throat it looked like an old wound. Everyone gasped. "I am not from anywhere around here in fact I don't even believe this to be happening right now because in my world you are all fictitious characters in a story. In fact I know everything and anything about Konoha and every character in her." She said matter a factly making everyone think she was crazy.

"Oh, you don't believe me? Tsunade-sama when you were young you had the hots for Orochimaru, Sakura you believed for a long time that your hair was naturally pink when your mother actually permanently cast a jutsu on it to keep it like that; Sakura Trees. Kakashi you are not in any way disfigured behind that mask in fact you would be considered a heartthrob. Sasuke you were always jealous of Itachi because he always out staged you in your father's eyes and I know the other thing too (She motioned to Naruto and his eyes widened). Naruto I know the reason why this whole village hates you and frankly you're my hero but anyway; Do you believe me now?" She spoke impatiently as everyone stared at her with mouths wide open. "So you're telling me that you know all of this because of some story?" Kakashi asked her unbelievingly. "Yup, in fact the story is named after Naruto-san." Everyone turned their heads towards Naruto and he just gaped.

"Okay, wait a minute so you're telling me you know everything about everything? Who are you and where do you come from anyway?" The still shocked Sakura asked. "My name is Angela Sosa; I come from the United States a modern world country you've never heard of in a small city call Los Angeles." They stared again. "Okay now that introductions are done…can you tell me how it is you were able to fight like that?" Asked an equally stunned Sasuke. "Easy, when your sister tries to kill you countless times and you've been ambushed as much as I have then you just learn through experience. It's all street fighting." She says calmly.

"Okay, so let me get this straight Kakashi, she defeated all of you and she has no shinobi skills?" Asked a very intrigued Tsunade. "Oh give em' credit Tsunade-sama they didn't know I knew exactly what they were doing the whole time." She said without sounding arrogant. "Now my question to you Angela-chan is, would you like to stay here?" The Hokage asked with a grin on her face. "Whatever its not like I have anywhere else to go and I'm not dead or in jail so okay, but I'm warning you I'm dead broke so don't expect me to pay for my stay here." The young girl spoke. "That's fine because as of now you have been placed on team 7, rank; genin. Congratulations you are now a leaf village shinobi, you'll be staying with Uchiha Sasuke." The girl looked both surprised and happy. "Wait, what was that last part?" Asked the very annoyed Uchiha. "Didn't you catch it? That means you're stuck with me we're roomies." She slapped him on his back while Sakura seethed with anger and jealousy.

Angela-chan noticed this. "Get this in your pink head Sakura I don't like nor will I ever like Sasuke so you can stop being jealous but, _you_ are a whole other story." Angela-chan said as she walked up to the pink haired kunoichi and gave her a kiss on the cheek emphasizing her point making the pink haired girl blush at the same time. Everyone sweat dropped and Sasuke's nerves about a future fan girl calmed. "Okay so, lets go roomie!" She jumped suddenly and hurried the Uchiha grabbing her things along with her new head band before they left.

"So you're gay?" Asked a very dazed Naruto as they walked out of the Hokage tower. "No, I'm just a very open person I don't see boundaries." She said this and smiled. "So, how old are you anyway?" Asked Sasuke suddenly. "I'm 18." And as she said this her eyes darkened and her fists clenched.

"Oh and Kakashi I know you're there and no, I'm not gonna kill them and about the mask thing sorry but I just had to say it, I don't get how you can hide that." A shadow flashed passed them and landed in front of them. "But it adds to the mystery!" He said defeated. "No, it makes you look like an old man with an ugly face to hide." She said laughing at this as he whined. "Come on Kakashi don't you think its time that they all saw?" She pressed on. "Fine." He said sighing and for the first time in his entire shinobi life taking off his mask. The wind stopped blowing, no one breathed. "Oh my…" Said Sakura looking like she'd just been introduced to Prince charming, blushing and looking at her sensei like he was a piece of meat. There were a lot shinobi gathered around the spectacle now looking at the newly discovered heart throb. "Kakashi?" Asked Kurenai-senpai unbelievingly with the same look in her eyes Sakura still had. "Okay, now Kakashi-sensei I advice you to run as fast as you can away." Said Angela-chan as she saw the predatory looks he was getting from both men and women. "This is gonna turn ugly." Said Sasuke as he agreed with her given his experiences with fan girls/boys. Team 7 ran in the direction of the Uchiha compound away from the sex obsessed women/men. They parted ways at the front Gate Naruto dragging Sakura away from Kakashi and Angela staying with Sasuke.

"So... this is it? Man this looks like a damn city compared to where I lived." Her face darkened as she said the last part. She looked around in awe at the Uchiha Estate. "Do you always swear when you speak?" Asked the annoyed Uchiha as he opened the door to a lavishly polished room. "Yeah, its kind of casual were I lived its not an insult its more of an everyday thing." She said looking away and still holding the strange object close to her.

"Would you mind telling me what that is?" He asked, curiosity catching him for a moment as he stared at the device. "Oh this is my CD player." She said happily. "What's a CD?" He asked confused. "Oh, it only the greatest invention in the history of music and sound." She said as she handed him an ear piece and he took it reluctantly from her hands. She put it on "Thank You For The Venom"- My Chemical Romance. "Why does this guy want anyone to 'fire at will'?" Asked the Uchiha as the song ended. "Because its a metaphor and anthem if you may for the sadistic beauty of revenge." At this the Uchiha's interest peeked. "Revenge?" He asked intrigued. "Yes, but not only that, being able to come back wounded and hit but still yourself, never giving in to the darkness." She said as his eyes darkened and she knew exactly what he was thinking, one word; Itachi. "You know you can't always let him run your life, I know what you've lost and I know what its like but what's the point?" She asked knowing she was unleashing his temper but not caring. "What's the point?! He murdered my clan Angela. You know nothing!" He yelled at her his eyes flashing red as he said this. "You think...Sasuke Uchiha you're the only one?" Her eyes seemed to darken and her face saddened, for a minute he thought she was going to cry, little did he know she had never shed a tear in years. At this she raised her long sleeves and unveiled the many cuts, burns and bruises hiding beneath. "I could tell you a story. It's a about a girl that was born into a family that never loved her. A father that deserted her. A mother that tried to annihilate her very existence, a sister that almost burned her alive when she was seven years old and sent her to jail twice while also trying to kill her. A boy that she loved cut her soul. A man she saw as a father raped her friend, her best friend gave up and killed herself. She has no friends and you think you're in pain, Sasuke...at least you have friends." She said this and slumped to the ground against a nearby wall. His face contorted showing an emotion he'd never felt for anyone but himself; sadness pure and utter sadness. "I didn't...I don't." He stuttered for the first time in his life not being able to complete the sentence. "The last thing I want is your pity Sasuke Uchiha but I will tell you this; if you continue on like this you will lose everything and everyone including him." She said and smiled a weak smile as she picked herself up like she always had. "I wont let that happen." He said finally. "I hope so; because I've seen it and I know." She said this and passed a hand through her hair walking in silence after a while him leading her to her room. He left after she settled in closing the door silently in thought. 'Man, I hope this isn't a dream, please don't let it be a dream and if it is please let me keep on dreaming.' Her thoughts the only quiet entertainment, she was and will always be an insomniac, never being able to sleep. Always awake.

"Wake Up!" Came the voice of what he made himself believe was just a nightmare last night. "What do you want?" His voice sounded irritated and groggy. "We have training, remember?" She said excitedly. "I know that, I am not an imbecile but it is 5:30AM and training doesn't start until 8:00AM. Now go back to sleep and leave me alone." He said annoyed that someone anyone would dare disturb his sleep. "I don't sleep smarty pants now get up, I need clothes and you have to come with me to shop for them. Oh and bring money like I said I'm dead broke." She threw some pants at him and left telling him he better get his ass up. "This girl is ungodly." Were the only words the Uchiha muttered as he got up off his bed and got dressed.

"Where are we going?" She asked for about the 10th time. She disturbingly reminded him of Naruto. "I told you I know a place were you can get all your ninja gear and attire, not stop talking like a child and act your age." He said annoyed. "Naruto is right you do have a permanent stick up your ass, don't you ever let loose? Are you always so emo?" She inquired. "I don't have a stick up my... whatever and what does that mean?" He asked mad that he was just insulted in some way and he didn't know what it meant. "It means you love pity parties and self loathing and you never do anything outside the status quo." She said as if talking to a 4 year old. "Just stop talking to me, we're here go do the 'shopping' and I'll pay." He said really annoyed at this strange girl. "Oh, no you're coming with me you need to stop acting, Goth and wearing THAT." She said pointing to his clothes. "Okay, how about, no." He said really being a stick in the mud. She dragged him in the shop anyway.

"I'm in heaven!" She said aloud as she caught site of the many ninja weapons displayed. She looked like a kid in a candy store as she fussed over this and that. Then she found it. The loveliest, sharpest, deadliest arsenal she could ever dream up. She reached for it tentatively smiling so manically over a weapon. "You know only highly skilled ninja are able to handle such a weapon." Came a familiar feminine voice she'd heard before. Then she knew who it was. "Oh is that so?" The girl asked the egotistic kunoichi weapons master. "Yes in fact, I can barely wield it right without getting severely injured." Replied Ten Ten. "What's so hard about using Kunai With Chain in battle?" Asked Angela-chan. "First of all it takes years of practice, physical endurance, and a high level of chakra control to master the movement and strike of the weapon." The kunoichi informed very proud that she seemed to know more than this older shinobi of Konoha. "Well then we'll just have to see about that, now wont we." The strange girl said as she lifted the weapon carefully inspecting it and running her finger about a feathers breath away from the blade. "Tiger Claw Blood Fall." The girl whispered those words to the blade. "The name, it just screams it out don't you think?" The older girl smiled as she took the weapon and handed it to the Uchiha (as she noticed for the first time he was there), he put the weapon next to him and leaned against a wall looking very much like he wanted to disappear.

"Hey, you're Sasuke Uchiha right?" Asked Ten Ten. He nodded yes fearing a fan girl moment. "Who is she?" She asked the raven haired shinobi. "That's Angela-san, new member of Team seven, genin." The girl's eyes widened at this. "She's a genin?" She asked both intrigued and boggled. "Yes." Was his simple answer. "But she looks old enough to be Jounin." The girl remarked and stared at the raven as if he must be kidding. Sasuke looked annoyed wishing to get out of here as fast as possible.

'Man, I gotta admit for ninja they sure know how to look good.' She said as she finished putting on her ninja attire. A forest green mesh shirt underneath a black tank top looking thing that was cut halfway down her stomach. Gloves she adjusted to look like biker ones, a dark green skirt that reached to her knees that she cut diagonally to reach all the way to her hip mashing it up with black pants that she adjusted so they were as tight as stockings around her legs but also enough to cover everything else. Wrapping it all up with the standard ninja footwear in black. Tying her hair dark hair back in a long pony tail with a black ribbon of her own. Finishing her look with the ninja head band tied around her right arm. Coming out of the dressing room she smiled as she looked in the mirror liking her new look. The woman at the counter looked shocked that the clothes she actually sold to the girl didn't look like those anymore. In fact they looked better. "What do you think, Uchiha am I a heart breaker or what?" She said fake posing for invisible cameras attracting the attention of many shinobi there then laughing at the looks they were giving her.

"Whatever, just get your things and lets get moving. I already got all your required ninja gear and that thing too. We've wasted enough time here." He said sounding disgruntled. "Oh no you don't, you're gonna' change THAT first or else I'm not moving an inch." She said pointing at his usual navy blue and black choice of clothing. "Fine." Everyone in the shop stared someone had just bossed around an Uchiha and was not currently dead or bleeding. The angry Uchiha left the bags of clothing near the counter and was ushered into a changing room by a very ecstatic young woman. She handed him various articles of clothing she had modified on the spot to each he had a disagreement. Until... "I've got it!" She said as she cut something up really fast and handed various other items to the raven teen. "Okay now I wanna see, come out." She said excitedly. As the Uchiha came out of the changing room everyone stared, the change was dramatic. He wasn't wearing his usual high necked navy shirt and cargo pants. Instead he wore a very dark purple (almost black) muscle shirt showing off a black long sleeved mesh shirt connected around his fingers. Grey cut off pants and the standard ninja footwear in blue. "Now one last thing." She said and brandished a comb form her pocket. "I don't nor have I ever like your hair, It looks like a ducks ass but I can fix that." He cringed at her mad scientist gaze at his hair but didn't pull away he was just gonna lose the argument and frankly he was too tired for this. It took a few minutes but she was done. She had managed to unmold his hair and flit it to the side. Straightening out the kinks as his hair fell to the side of his face while the rest was pushed back behind his ear. Now his hair looked its longest but not at all like Itachi's which was what he was trying to avoid when he chose to wear his hair the other way. He had to agree with her he did look better. He put his head band round his neck loosely and smirked at his reflection in the mirror. "Aren't I a genius?" She said happily as everyone else clapped and startled both of them. Then they realized they had audience. Ten Ten cheered. "How did you manage that?" Asked the shocked kunoichi. "Simple you just have to look behind all his bullshit and then you'll see the real Sasuke Uchiha." The girl said happily.

Picking up every item they had bought in one hand and hurrying the Uchiha talking about, being late to training. "Well that was one of the most peculiar things I've ever seen." Said the stunned kunoichi to herself after a while.

They left most of what they wouldn't need at the Uchiha Compound and headed to Team 7's training field. They got there in no time. The two other genin stared and stared and stared at both of their other teammates. "Sasuke?" Asked the blond really startled by the new appearance of his stoic comrade. "Yes?" Asked the Uchiha. "You look, well um good." The blond wasn't sure if that was a statement or a question but he couldn't stop staring a the raven haired teen. The raven's skin seemed to be burning at this statement/question. 'He was blushing? No. He couldn't! He was an Uchiha goddamnit. Uchiha's NEVER blush.' Sasuke thought forcefully. Then he found himself being tightly cradled by an even more love struck Sakura. Still he stared into those startling pools of blue staring at him making him more nervous than ever. He smiled, quickly before anyone could catch it a smile that was caught by both the blonde and Angela-chan.

"Okay I get it Sasuke is hot, now isn't anyone gonna comment on how I look?" Angela-chan said breaking the silence. "You look really good Angela-chan, now to the training." Came the voice of Hatake Kakashi. "Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei you don't look so bad yourself either but what about the training?" Asked the new kunoichi politely. The copy nin had once and for all vanished the mask from his god like face, but wore instead a black patch for his Sharingan eye. "In order to catch you up Angela-chan, we will review the basics of nin-jutsu, gen-jutsu and chakra control." He said at this everyone else looked bored and uninterested already. "I am a fast learner." She replied with a smile. "First of all we will need to learn your level of chakra, so that you know the limit of your abilities." They all gathered around their sensei to watch as the new member of team seven was assessed about her chakra color, amount and element.

Kakashi showed her the hand signs and she mimicked them perfectly a few seconds later her chakra was visible. Kakashi's (visible) eye widened. Her chakra was flowing out of her a spirit mist forming the element unknown to him. The charka was pale and white flowing out of her immensely he had never seen such power besides that of the Kyubbi no Kitsune. He smiled, this girl was not anywhere near ordinary, and she must be a demon keeper too. But the question is which one? As the chakra enveloped the girl three silvery claw marks were visible on her collar bone. The Tiger Setsuna took this young woman as her host. This demoness had been believed to be dead for thousands of years now it was impossible that she appear in this girl but the proof was visible. Wind was her element. And it seemed that the Kyubbi had noticed the presence of another demon but was not reacting violently as he had with The Shukaku. Instead a small amount of red chakra escaped Naruto's body and both red and white intertwined showing agreement between the two demons. Angela-chan became aware of the weird factor and the fact that her chakra was not blue, but white.

"Hello, Setsuna-sama…keeper of wind and blood." The Kyubbi No Kitsune spoke seeming to freeze movement, only the Tiger host and demon fox were able to move and communicate. "Kyubbi-sama? Where is Naruto-kun?" Spoke the girl to the demon possessed boy. "Why, he is right here as you well know I can't nor will I ever be able to control my host. So show yourself Naruto-kun." The demon fox lord spoke to his host and a second figure appeared. It was Naruto he wasn't at all shaken by this but surprised by the turn of events. "Now, Setsuna-sama what brings you here? Were you not believed to be dead? And why this girl?" The intrigued fox lord inquired. "What are you talking about?" Asked Angela-chan still not understanding. "He is talking of me, child." The voice startled the young girl. Turning her attention to her side. The white chakra molded itself and transformed into a vision of a slightly different Angela. Long dark hair reaching past her ankles, dry ice cold pale eyes with a red coloring, the strangest feline type eyes she had ever seen. Teeth bared, sharp and intimidating. Nails like the claws of a tiger elongated and deadly, black gash like stripes on either side of her neck. "What is going on?" Asked the very confused girl now. "That's what I'd like to know."

Spoke Naruto-kun as he neared her and both of them stared at their demons waiting for answers. "My name is Tigress Setsuna keeper of wind and blood and you my dear are my host." The feeling like woman spoke to the girl letting all of this sink in. "Wait just a minute I'm not even from this world and I've been housing a demon? No offense Setsuna-sama, but is this a joke?" Asked the skeptical girl. "You know for a very intelligent young lady you can at times be dense, most of the stories you've seen or read contain a fair bit of truth in them child." Spoke the demoness to her host. "Why this girl, Setsuna-sama?" Asked the pensive fox lord. The tigress paused and looked straight into her hosts' eyes. "She knows what it is like to be trapped in a cage and has the spirit of a leader. I chose this girl when not another soul did." At last spoke the tiger.

"If I can, Setsuna-sama may I ask you a question?" Asked the girl as she bowed before the tigress. "Do not bow to me child, but what is it you wish to ask me?" Inquired the aristocratic tigress. "Are you the one that sent me here after I…? She didn't finish the sentence, she didn't need to. "Yes. I could not let you parish, even demons have hearts." Said the Tiger as she neared the young girl and placed a cold hand on the girl's face. A simple gesture that the girl didn't know how to place. As the conversation ended the strange chakra receded into the shinobi's bodies and time moved on. "Arigatou, Setsuna-sama." Whispered the young girl to the wind knowing her demon had heard it. 'Thank you for this chance.'

I know some of the ideas here do not make sense but they will in time. And yes I am egotistic enough to write a Naruto fic w/ me in it. Yes everything I said about myself in the story is true whether sad or shocking.

Flamer's are indeed welcome I will use them to make Barbecue. Mmm. :)

R&R please. It will be much appreciated and if you do I will make sure to return the favor on a story of your choice.


End file.
